My Brother the Spectre
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Follows the sister of the beloved hero Commander Shepard. As Shepard is off saving the galaxy, Asami has a few things of her own to work out, like rising up out of her brother's shadow. She wants to be more than just a Shepard; she wants to be her own person and control her own life. But with the threat of Saren looming over everyone, her quest will not be simple.
1. The News

**_So I have this website, you can view it on my profile, that is this story but Shepard is customizable, even the gender. Go check that out, it's a really cool way to read the story. But for the sake of I have made this version the Male Shepard, Spacer, War Hero. I hope you guys like it and I hope you check out the customization._**

I remember the day vividly. Ambassador Udina was on a medical leave, placing me in charge of the human embassy. For whatever reason, on this day, humans were staying quiet. I didn't have much work and decided to go walking around the Citadel, maybe stop by Flux and say hi to Rita and Jenna.

I got to the Wards and wandered towards the view looking out over the Citadel. I imagined what various life forms were doing at that moment. I'd imagine that Sha'ira was with a client right now, talking about life's struggles; Harkin would be in Chora's Den, drinking his problems away; Jahleed would be off trying to convince people of how evil Chorban is; and that preaching hanar would be on the presidium, trying to teach all about "the Enkindlers".

The year 2176, I'm 24 years old and still kissing ass to get a better job. At this point, all I can do is wait for Udina to die or resign. I sighed looking out at the vast purple sky in front of me. This was one of the most romantic spots on the Citadel and I'd only ever been here by myself. I guess it serves me right. It's not easy for someone like me to find love. I closed my eyes, just sitting there, thinking too much.

"You're here alone?" a male voice asked beside me. I kept my eyes shut, with my luck, the guy would be an alien. His voice didn't have an echo, so he wasn't a turian. It was too deep to be a Salarian. There was no gasp like in the speech of a volus. I would have heard him walk up if he was an elcore. And obviously _he_ wasn't asari.

I opened my eyes and turned my head, thinking my chances were good. I saw a uniform, Alliance Military, leaning on the edge like I was. He wasn't hard plated, no visible guns but a pistol resting on his hip; I recognized it as a Raikou V, a heavy duty weapon. I looked a little higher and saw his face. He had a more squared jaw, dark brown eyes, and dark, bushy eyebrows. He was topped with a good head of jet black hair.

I realized he was still awaiting an answer, so I smiled. "It seems like you've changed that, soldier boy." He smiled slightly and glanced outside. "You stop by the Citadel often?"

He shook his head. "Not as often as I'd like. I don't get much shore leave and when I do I tend to spend it on Earth with my parents."

"I'm jealous," I told him. "I was born on Mindoir while my mother was on shore leave. After that, I've lived my entire like on ships and stations. My little brother was born on the Arcturus Station."

He whistled. "I wouldn't know what that's like." He looked over at me. "So, are _you_ on the Citadel often?"

I nodded. "I'm the assistant to the human ambassador, acting in his position while he's gone." His eyes got wide as he was taken back. Most men wouldn't fall in love with a politician. For whatever reason, we're blacklisted from dating. I don't know what about us makes us unattractive but that's how it went and that's how it's going now.

I pushed myself off of the wall, flipping the hair closest to him in front of my shoulder. "Look, I should go. I was going to meet a friend at Flux."

I heard a slight "oh" beside me. "You mind if I come?" I blinked at him several times and he shrugged. "I'm 25 and I've never played a game of quasar before. We don't have it on Earth." I nodded, words failing me. He started walking towards the stairs and I just followed. I thought I heard him chuckle when we got near the stairs going into the entrance. I sped up a little bit to walk next to him.

"How long is shore leave?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a bit. "Two more days. I go back to the Cairo on Thursday."

The moment we walked into the casino we were hounded. Bruce and Jenna were down our throats. Bruce was the bouncer, always waiting by the door; Jenna was the attractive waitress who always noticed when an attractive, human, male walked in the door.

"Welcome to Flux," she said, more to him than me. "How can I help you?"

"He's never played quasar before," I told her. "I was taking him in for a test run."

Jenna smiled brightly at him, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'll show you how." She didn't really give him much choice as she dragged him off, up towards the quasar machines.

Bruce stopped me before I could follow or protest. "Didn't know you were into the soldier type," he told me. "Not with your brother being a marine and all."

"I don't think that's any of your concern," I hissed at him. "And in case you cared, what Jason does for a living has nothing to do with who I date." I walked away, towards the bar, before he had a chance to say anything. I sighed heavily and slammed my head onto the counter with a satisfying 'thud'. I heard a glass set down next to me not long afterwards and looked up at it. Rita had served me my favorite kind of Batarian Whiskey and looked on with wide, curious eyes, "Your sister stole the guy I came in with."

"That's Jenna for you," she laughed. "Who was it this time? Officer Lang from C-Sec?"

"I don't even know his name," I just realized. "I hadn't thought to ask. He's a military guy; I met him on the observation deck."

"Military?" she asked. "Where's he stationed?"

"He mentioned the Cairo." I thought I've heard of it but I couldn't be sure. Fifth fleet maybe?

"Where's Jason stationed?"

"The Jakarta," I told her. "He's on shore leave right now, visiting Elysium before coming here."

"He'll be here?" Rita's hands flew to her head, trying to stop the steam of stress from leaking out.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm gonna go dance with Doran." She relaxed and nodded before moving down the bar to help more customers.

I walked over to the volus on the dance floor and began dancing. It was always fun to cut loose with him. Some other males, humans and salarians alike, started to get steadily closer to me. Somewhere between being whistled at and being grabbed by the waist, I noticed the soldier looking over the ledge, still accompanied by Jenna. She was looking out the window, pointing out the Destiny Ascension. He wasn't looking. His eyes were trained on me, the sway of my hips with each beat. I winked at him and walked away from my group of "fans". He apologized to Jenna and joined me at a table by the windows. I signaled Rita and she brought over some Serrice Ice Brandy, an expensive drink I convinced Doran to keep in stock for me.

"Did you win any money?" I asked him after I took a swig.

He laughed a good, hearty laugh. "I lost 200 credits so I gave up. And I was playing low steaks. I think Jenna got a little frustrated."

I smiled brightly at him, this mysterious soldier without a name, mister perfect who could be a ghost for all I knew. I didn't know what made me think that adding a name would give him form. I was just about to ask when a C-Sec officer burst into the club and straight to our table.

"Ambassador, we have urgent news. Chellick would like to see you."

"Can't it wait?" I asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "It's about your brother, ma'am. I don't know much more than that."

I didn't need time to think about it or say much. I got up, gave an apologetic look to the mystery man, and ran off with the officer. On the sprint and elevator ride over to the academy my mind was jumping to the worse possible news. He was killed, maybe only beaten, perhaps pirates came by and decimated Elysium, or he'd gone for a hike and hasn't been heard from.

The officer led me to Chellick's officer; it was brand new as he'd just been promoted. He motioned for me to sit down and the other officer left.

"We know your brother is on Elysium," the turian told me. "We've gotten word that batarian slavers have attacked the human colony there. There's no word yet on him. We're awaiting news."

"Why is C-Sec interested in a human colony in the Petra Nebula?" I asked. It's not that I wasn't greatful for the information but C-Sec was Citadel Security. Their focus was on the Citadel and issues in the Wards, not remote human worlds.

"A Spectre, Lynnk T'Louma, was there. She told her sister, Niruvi, what was going on. Niruvi knew you were related to one of the humans there and informed me to get the news to you. We're only learning all of this as relayed through the two of them. Officer T'Louma is waiting in your office. We figured you'd want to know what is going on first hand."

I thanked Chellick and ran off to the embassy as fast I could. I could have sworn on my rush to the elevator I blew past soldier boy. I didn't care. I was worried about Jason. I mean, he was only 22. He'd been in the Alliance no more than five years. I knew my brother was tough but what if this wasn't something he could handle? The elevator still wasn't fast enough as it zoomed up to the Presidium. As soon as it got to the top, I took a quick left out of the elevator and speed-walked to the human embassy.

As expected, an asari C-Sec officer was sitting there waiting for me. "Ambassador Shepard?" she asked. I nodded. "I am Officer T'Louma. My sister is the Spectre on Elysium. I don't wish to repeat information. What has Chellick told you?"

I went around the desk and sat down in my chair, gesturing for her to feel free to grab one of the other chairs around the spacious office. She sat across the desk and I breathed heavily, trying to think of what I'd been told. "He said batarian pirates attacked the colony there. Is there any word on my brother, Jason Shepard?"

"Yes, actually," she said, a smile on her face. "As an asari, my sister didn't want to step in on human affairs unless absolutely necessary. She watched from afar as the colony was attacked. She says it was lucky your brother was there. According to her, Shepard in the single reason Elysium is still standing. He held them off single-handedly until Alliance forces could arrive." My head was zooming around a million miles an hour. So Jason was okay. He was fine. Just held off pirates on his own. No big deal. "Ambassador? Your brother is one of the greatest heroes humanity has ever seen. If an asari Spectre would think so highly of him, well, it shows you just how fortunate your species is to have someone like him."

About a week had passed since the event they were calling the Skyllian Blitz. An entire week and finally Jason decided to call me up. Udina was still on medical leave so I was in the Ambassador's office when the phone rang. I picked it up and saw Jason's face on my screen.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the Citadel," he told me at once. "After the thing on Elysium, the Alliance wanted me right back into it. They even promoted me."

"Promoted?" I asked him. "Promoted to what? Where are you stationed now?"

His smile was beaming. "It's a prototype warship, designed by both humans and turians. It's called the Normandy. I'm the Commander."

I smiled back at him. "Congrats, baby bro. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Asami," he said. "I've got a lot of work to do around here so I'll try to talk to you soon, alright?"

"Take care Jason!" I shouted at him before he hung up. "You hear me? I mean it. Don't get yourself beat up out there."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'll be fine. I promise," he said. "I'm 22 years old. I can handle myself in battle. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up. The updates he gave me were pretty boring; most of his stuff was classified, so there wasn't much there. But so long as I was getting updates, I knew he was alive.

_**That's it for this chapter. Please check out the website: kathanhightopp (.wix) .com (/) mysiblingthespectre**_

_**I promise, that's way better.**_


	2. A Rogue Spectre

**Okay guys, here's the second chapter following the "Male, Spacer, War Hero" storyline please, I've been working hard on the customization on the website. I'm REALLY proud of it. And it's a great way to read the story. I know my friend gets really thrown off when I talk about the Blitz because she's so used to hearing about Akuze. So, yeah, go check out that website. Even though I haven't finished the first installment, I'm working on the sequel website and it is awesome. Alright, see ya!**

"You heard about what happened on Eden Prime?" Udina asked me on a seemingly unimportant afternoon. I nodded, not speak unless I was told to. "Captain Anderson will be coming here later to convince the Council to remove Saren from the Spectres. I want you scarce while this is happening, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," I told him. I grabbed some paperwork to put away and headed out of the office. Working for this man was seriously growing to be a pain in the butt.

What kept me going was thinking about that mystery military man from seven years ago. Even if he showed up to the Citadel again, it was highly unlikely that he would remember who I am. Maybe I could get the records from the Cairo and see if any of them fit the bill. No, after seven years he would have moved on from the Cairo. Still, I'm not even sure he was real. Jenna was the only other person who I knew talked to him that day. Maybe she would understand.

I took the my time and eventually made my way down to Chora's Den, a "gentlemen's club" down in the Wards. It was a crap place where men came to get drunk and watch women shake their half naked asses around. Jenna had come to work there last month. Nobody would tell me why, though I think Doran and Rita knew.

There were some menacing looking turian guys waiting around, almost looking for a fight. I tried to avoid them at all costs and walked straight up to the bar where Jenna was cleaning. She smiled at me and gave me a beer as I was sitting.

"I still don't understand why you work here," I told her as I took a swig.

Jenna just shrugged while wiping down the counter. "I wanted a change of pace," she said. "That's all there is to it."

I let it go as a krogan walked into the club. He had three long slashes down the left side of his face and he didn't look like he came for the women. I watched him walk around to the back of the club. I was mesmerized. He'd seen some battle, that was for sure. But I guess, with their nature, what krogan hasn't? But something seemed different about this one. Krogan were vicious by nature and the way he walked, he didn't seem much different. But there was some glimmer in his eyes that told a different story, a story of hope.

The bouncer, another krogan, came out to meet him before he got close to the back of the room. They started arguing about Fist, the owner of this place. The one who walked in, Wrex it seemed, was out to get Fist. Sounded like the Shadow Broker wanted him dead. I had heard that Fist had betrayed the Shadow Broker but I had no clue why and no reason to believe it to be true. But if the Shadow Broker was gunning for Fist, something must have gone down. Wrex was demanding that Fist come out to greet him. But Fist was one step ahead of him already; the bouncer had been alerted and they were told to take Wrex down. But Wrex wasn't going down without a fight and he laughed at the thought of facing the bouncer.

"He's not coming out, Wrex," the bouncer told him. "End of story."

Wrex got real serious before saying, "This story is just beginning." He turned on his heels to leave; on his way walking out of the bar he bumped into some military guys. "Out of my way, humans. I have no quarrel with you."

"What was that all about?" one of the guys asked.

The girl among the three shrugged. "Who knows?" she said. "Let's just try not to get caught in the middle." She seemed harsh and quick to the point, very matter-of-fact and down-to-business. The military guys walked over to Harkin so I ignored them. Whatever business they have with a drunken loser like that was no concern of mine.

When the group turned to leave I looked over at them. One of the guys had turned first, the leader still with his back turned to me. If I hadn't only had one beer I would be questioning my sanity in that moment. Standing there across the way was Soldier Boy himself. He spotted Jenna and I and came over, leaving the other two behind him.

"Never thought I'd see you two again," he said to us. He looked straight at me with his expression a little serious. "I tried finding you but you ran off. Was everything alright with your brother?"

I couldn't believe he remembered. It had been seven years and this guy remembered why I ran out on him. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I nodded to him. "Everything was fine. Some trouble on Elysium but he's alright. Promoted because of it."

"Promoted because of Elysium?" he asked. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Commander Shepard, would it?"

The other two marines walked over to us and I wanted to shoot myself in the head.

"Lieutenant, what are you talking about me for?" My little brother knew this guy. All this time and I could have asked my little brother about him. He spotted me and rolled his eyes. "Asami, what are you doing in a place like Chora's Den?"

"Drinking beer and hanging out," I told him. "You should try it sometime. Take some leave and relax."

He chuckled. "Chasing down a rogue Spectre doesn't really give you time for shore leave. But how do you know Lieutenant Alenko?"

"I don't," I said. Alenko. I liked that name. I offered my hand to him and smiled. "I'm Asami Shepard."

He smirked and shook my hand. "Kaidan Alenko." Oh, Kaidan. Such a name deserved to be sung. He looked over at Jason and his smile faltered. "I met her briefly while you were on Elysium, sir. I had no way of knowing this was your sister."

Jason shook his head. "Look, we don't have time for this. We have to go find Garrus." Without another word, the three marines strode from the bar, I would assume to the Med Clinic on the other side of the Wards.

"So your brother knows Kaidan," Jenna said, humor in her voice. "Still think you have a chance?"

I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the club. I took the Citadel Rapid Transit back to the Ambassador's office. When I got there I was greeted by both Udina and Captain Anderson. He was in charge of the Normandy, so I'd heard from Jason.

"We want you aboard the Normandy," Udina told me. "I need eyes and ears aboard that ship and you're the best candidate."

I turned to the Captain. "Are you alright with that, sir? You do know that Jason Shepard is my brother, right?"

"That's why we want you," Anderson said. "Shepard trusts the crew with his life. I'm sure he'd trust you aboard the ship as well. And if he trusts you then so do I. I don't question Shepard's judgment."

I nodded a quick nod. Udina explained to me the plan and what was going on. I knew Udina didn't trust my brother. When I walked in, his computer had beeped an alert. I peeked at it a bit; Jason had stormed Chora's Den, taken out Fist, and started a firefight in the Ward.

A few moments after my orders had been given, Jason walked in, now accompanied by three others; Garrus Vakarian, Wrex, and a quarian.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard," Udina told him, his backed turned. He listed off the different issues he'd have to clean up before turning around. "Who's this?" he asked, referring to the quarian that had tagged along. "What are you up to, Shepard?"

"This quarian can help us take down Saren," Jason said, clearly exasperated with the Ambassador. "I would've told you that if you hadn't jumped down my throat."

The quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, had an audio recording from a geth memory bank with Saren's voice claiming that Eden Prime was a major victory. Another voice, female, said something about "one step closer to the return of the Reapers".

"I feel like I've heard that name before," Jason said in regards to the Reapers.

"According to the geth," Tali explained. "The Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched," Udina said. He was always a little skeptic. He never wanted to believe anything that didn't benefit him unless he had solid proof.

"The vision on Eden Prime," Jason exclaimed. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

After a little more discussion about Reapers and Saren, Wrex asked the question at hand. "What do we do about her? The quarian?"

"My name is Tali!" she said defiantly. Jason decided to allow her into his crew, the more hands the better. I was glad the Alliance was working with aliens. It was good for them.

While the rest of them went to present the evidence to the Council, I was to head straight to C-Sec, down to the loading docks, and onto the Normandy. It was a sight to see. I walked in and was greeted with a salute from the navigator. He'd been informed and told me to head down to the crew quarters and get acquainted with the ship. I did as I was told. Once down there, I decided to head to the Med Bay and meet the doctor. I'd heard a lot from Jason about how amazing Dr. Chakwas was. And she seemed like a lovely lady. We had a nice heart-to-heart about Jason and military life before I headed out again. I sat in the mess and twiddled my thumbs for a bit before a voice came over the intercom.

"Heads up everyone," he said. "Anderson it's going to come with us on the next mission. Just got word from Udina. Commander Shepard's been made the first human Spectre. We're to be his ship and crew now. We're going after Saren so be prepared. More details once the Commander gets back."

I tried to avoid Jason once he got back on the ship with his new team. He gave a nice speech over the intercom as we left the Citadel. It had been years since I'd left this place. This was entirely a new adventure for me. Something about it just seemed surreal to me. Not to mention, now I was on the same ship as Kaidan Alenko. Things were sure to be interesting on the Normandy, never a dull moment.

**So yeah, there's that. The website has changed since last chapter. It is now m4llym0u53 rather than kathanhightopp. So it's m4llym0u53 (.wix) .com (/) mysiblingthespectre . Seriously, go read it that way. It's more fun.**


	3. Picking Up Dr T'Soni

**Alright, so here's the deal. I have a new computer and it doesn't have Microsoft Office on it yet. Yeah, boo hoo. I'm using Google Docs but I still haven't found a way to upload one of those onto here. So for now I have just this. Yeah, it stinks. So what I'm doing for this moment is redirecting your attention. I'm giving you a little preview of the next chapter and then sending you off elsewhere. So, here's your preview...**

* * *

"Okay, this isn't helping us find Saren or the Conduit," Ashley said, trying to veer the topic away.

Liara blamed the diversion on 'scientific curiosity' but neither Ash nor I believed it for a second. The asari really was that naive. She stood up to thank Jason for allowing her into the crew and got lightheaded quite easily.

"When was the last time you ate?" Kaidan asked. "Or slept? Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you."

Jason agreed and dismissed the crew. As we all walked from the comm room, I made sure to stay away from Kaidan. I knew that if I got too close, things would become awkward around the ship. My younger brother was his CO. Even if I wasn't military, I'm sure fraternization charges could be made against the Commander's sister.

I followed Garrus down into the cargo hold instead. "I don't get it Garrus," I sighed. "One minute, I think I've got it figured out and I know what to do with my life. The next, everything turns hard to port and I'm completely backwards. I mean, who ever thought I'd be serving on the Normandy? And not only that, but I'm serving alongside Lieutenant Alenko."

"You've got a thing for Kaidan?" Garrus chuckled. "Funny, I always knew you'd come crawling back to military life."

"What?"

The turian shrugged. "Back when you were with C-Sec, I saw it in your eyes. There was something about protecting people that made your eyes sparkle. You love it. Military life is the right place for you."

"I'm a politician," I defended. "I'm no soldier. I was in C-Sec for a day as part of my training. I had to get acquainted with every operation on the Citadel."

"And still there was something about C-Sec that you liked better than any other operation on the Citadel," she smirked. "Face it, you like the action. I know you don't care to admit it, but you're a Shepard. It's in your blood. Your parents are still out there fighting for the cause. I've heard stories about Hannah Shepard. I never imagined her daughter would be even more incredible."

"Thanks Garrus," I told him shyly. Something about that turian just made me feel right where I needed to be.

* * *

**Okay, that's all you get for now. If you want to read the full chapter, go find the link on my profile to the website for this story. From there, here are some easy instructions. Click Updates, and on the top of either column, you can either click on Read on the top left for the newest update. Or click on Read now... for the Male, Spacer, War Hero option on the right column. Either way will take you to the same page. Thanks guys! I hope you like it!**


End file.
